Facetime Stranger
by anais.dakota
Summary: One day,Aurora woke up with an unknown persons facetime number.Turns out the number belongs to a georgeous woman... (Malora)
1. Notifications

_**Facetime Stranger**_

Aurora woke up when she heard the 'bing' sound coming from her phone. A new chatroom in mystic messenger! When she first read about this game, Aurora thought it would be boring, but looking at her current situation, she had to admit that it was pretty fun. The girl wanted to switch her mobile off but noticed a new message. ''(something in unfamiliar letters) …. has facetime.''

Aurora blinked in surprise. Who is this? With a glance at the clock, she decided to sleep a bit longer, maybe she would know who it was when she woke up again.


	2. Tasks

Waking up again, Aurora rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked around. Dirty clothes on a chair, dust on the floor... ''god, I should really clean my apartment. '' she thought, quickly dressing in a green tank top and black sweatpants and started cleaning. As she dusted off her bookshelf, an old drawing appeared. Looking at it closely, the girl remembered it. She made it when she was a child. It showed a beautiful field of flowers. Smiling happily, Aurora decided to hang it above her bed. After an hour the apartment was fully cleaned. Brushing some hair out of her face, the girl walked into the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water washed the dirt away, leaving her refreshed. Stepping out of the shower, she shivered lightly and dressed fast. Glancing at the clock, Aurora hurried out of the door and locked it behind her. Two hours until the supermarkets close.

Outside the sun shone on her blond hair, making it glow. After a short walk, the girl arrived at the supermarket and checked her list, putting the items in a bag. While she was paying for the things, Aurora heard the familiar sound of her phone. The girl checked it on her way back to the apartment.

Another message from Mystic Messenger. Smiling she put her phone away and entered her apartment. Aurora opened all the windows and started to put the bought items away when she noticed the sunset. ''It's so beautiful today...'' she mumbled and shook her head lightly, going back to her task. Letting herself fall on the bed, the girl finally opened the message and played the last chapter ''Party''. After finishing it, Aurora closed her eyes and mumbled ''Friendzoned by Jaehee...'', before suddenly remembering the message she got last night.

Sitting up, the girl checked her appearance in the camera on her mobile, then took a deep breath and clicked with a determined expression on it, calling the mysterious person.


	3. Facetiming

Aurora stared nervously at the screen, curious if the person would accept her call. Then suddenly the screen changed from black to colourful. Apparently, the person was sitting in a bar, close to the counter. She could see people dancing in the background and hear giggles. Finally, her attention shifted to the person she had called.

The woman had pale skin, prominent cheekbones, full red lips and piercing green eyes. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with deep V-neck, which complimented her long black-brownish hair.

Swallowing, Aurora took a deep breath ''Hi.''

The woman smiled softly and said almost teasingly ''well, well...who do we have here?''. The girl sat on her bed, transfixed. Licking her lips, she replied ''I'm I got a message, saying that one of my contacts had facetime.'' The woman smiled widely, revealing shining white teeth ''oh and now you called to find out who it is? Sorry, it's just me deary...and we have not met before.''

Aurora's eyebrows shot up as she saw a hand touching the woman's chest. ''Diaval! Watch out what you're doing!'' the woman said and turned her head to the left, slapping the hand away and stopping it from sliding under the fabric. The camera moved slightly, revealing a drunk, but handsome man sitting next to her.

With a glance back to the girl the woman grabbed his arm, saying ''sorry deary, I have to bring him home.'' and ended the call, leaving Aurora staring sadly at the black screen.


	4. Assembly

The next morning, she woke up by her alarm. ''Urgh...why does school has to start so early?'' the girl mumbled while sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Turning the alarm off, Aurora stood up and stretched as she walked into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. Quickly dressing in her school uniform, she started preparing her breakfast. The girl sighed ''...god, why does school start so early?'' and quickly grabbed her bag, after placing food and her books in it. With a glance at the clock, Aurora hurriedly locked the door and ran towards the bus stop, arriving just in time. She sat down and looked out of the window. Growing bored by it, she looked at her student ID. There was a photo of her smiling. It was taken at the end of the last year. Next to it was the logo of her college. Turning her card, Aurora looked at her personal information: 22 years old, female and studying biochemistry. Putting the ID away and looking out of the window, she could already see her college. Nice news, especially for an antisocial person. She stood up sighing and walked towards college, ignoring the other students. Rolling her eyes at them, Aurora wondered why they were so happy about going back to school after summer break. The girl showed her ID at the entrance and walked into the assembly hall, sitting down on an empty chair and waiting for it to begin. Inspecting her nails, she was glad when the headmistress started talking. Not bothering to listen, Aurora bit her lip and continued to look down at her hands. It was the same thing, the headmistress would read out her usual speech and the names for the sports teams. However this time, it was not the same speech. Aurora looked up surprised when she heard the words ''new art teacher'' and everyone started mumbling. Gasping at the sight of the mysterious woman, who was wearing a slightly unbuttoned white blouse, black tight pants and heels, she could not help but admire her stylish hairstyle, which complimented her high cheekbones perfectly. After the assembly ended, Aurora made her way to the lab, wishing she would have chosen art too.


	5. Observation

Days later, Aurora heard some people talk about their art lessons and how much they loved them in the they disappeared around a corner, the girl bit her lip, wishing she had chosen art making her way back to the lab, she could not help but think of the teacher, the gorgeous woman she had was still a mystery to her how someone could look this good without trying into her coat and putting her safety glasses on, the girl started mixing different the results down, Aurora gripped her pen tighter, mumbling '' ...can't concentrate.'' Her mind wandered back to Mal, so the girl decided to spend her lunch break stalking the soon as the bell rang, Aurora was out of the room and sprinted through corridors, while searching for Maleficent's name fit the woman somehow and Aurora could not help but giggle when she found out her nickname was was so cute! Smiling lightly at the thought, she walked around a corner and saw the behind a corner, she had a good view at her office.a few minutes later, around 13.24, the teacher walked out and shifted on her feet, waiting patiently for Mal to come back.8Minutes later, her desired person came back with a black cup in her left shortly before the door, the woman took her mobile out and sighed, then went into the office and closed the a glance at the clock, Aurora waited until lunch was over, but the door did not open back to the lab, she decided to come back tomorrow, smiling when a quote popped up in her head ''curiosity killed the cat.''


End file.
